Doble té
by Alienkawa
Summary: Quizás sea una tontería, pero qué bonito es coincidir en esta vida.


Kei-kun tenía borrones desprolijos en los cuadernos del colegio; había pequeñas caricaturas, monedas y dinosaurios. Colores entre diferentes tonos de verde y alguna otra curiosidad momentánea, como cuando se está aburrido -o perdido- y el cuerpo casi por sí mismo escribe y escribe, dibuja líneas aquí y allá en las hojas, entrelazando historias de locura, de héroes de crayones. Uno dormido y despierto, garabateando lentamente.  
El mundo moviéndose sin hacerlo.

Yamaguchi había llegado para cuando dejó los dibujos de animales de antaño y pasó a balones de voleibol. Influencia de su hermano, pero no le desagradaba. De hecho coincidió con su, luego, mejor amigo del mismo modo que una acción persigue a otra completamente distinta; así, por casualidad.

Sí. Por supuesto que primero pensó en lo patético y cómo un chico se dejaba humillar por otros, pero más tarde -horas, días- el encuentro furtivo dio, ¿cómo diría?, frutos. Sencillamente, cual semilla que crece hasta convertirse en un gran manzano, la amistad se estableció.

Eran apenas niños, por lo que la confianza fue instantánea y la vergüenza no existió (excepto cuando Yamaguchi elogiaba de más y, _ash_ , entonces él era una manzana). De pequeños tontos secretos a grandes aventuras sobre el lodo mientras se pasaban el balón por el cielo, ida y vuelta, vuelta e ida.  
A veces Akiteru supervisando, a veces molestando. Porque se emocionaba cada vez que Tadashi-kun estaba de visita como si fuese _su_ mejor amigo.

Entonces fueron creciendo, poco a poco, más y más borrones en las esquinas de las hojas.  
Yamaguchi era bastante influenciable y se creía hasta el más tonto comentario; si había "monstruos" bajo la cama, o peligros en la oscuridad. Quizás Kei también, pero ese pequeño gran orgullo jamás dejó salir las cosas esencialmente. Mucho menos, luego del incidente con su héroe.  
Sin embargo ayudó a establecer su personalidad, y tener otro héroe aunque este costó más de descubrir, de asimilar. Pues estaba acostumbrado a Tadashi como una extremidad de su cuerpo, alguien a quien siempre encontraría al mirar a un costado, caminando a su lado y apoyándolo, no _admirándolo_. Pero gradualmente fue quedándose la idea, el pensamiento seguro de que éste chico con pecas con tonos a veces inseguros, era lo más genial del mundo.

Cuando eran pequeños también sucedían momentos similares, hasta el día de hoy.  
Yamaguchi suele ser espontáneo, a diferencia de lo que el resto cree; que Tadashi no se expresa sin su permiso. Vaya tontería. Tadashi es todo lo contrario, él grita, reclama y elogia, avergonzándolo. Pero de esa manera linda, de que Tsukishima se derrite por dentro sin exponerlo por fuera.

— Cállate Yamaguchi — dice, decenas de veces, generalmente frente a una multitud que los observa, que saben que hay un mecanismo entre ellos, de modo que no se entremeten. Él nunca es en verdad serio, es decir enojado. Él... siente la sangre caliente. Ya sea ser expuesto, o ser para Yamaguchi un gran amigo. Aunque no se crea tal.

— Lo siento, Tsukki — suele contestar Tadashi, risita inocente, pues a pesar de todo sabe, sabe muchísimo cómo se siente con cada halago. En realidad, Tadashi es un poquito malvado. Ambos. Lo son.

Son idénticos en ciertas cosas a pesar de los enormes polos que los dividen, pues sólo en la noche brillan la luna y las estrellas. Quizás alguna vez uno brillando sobre el otro, no obstante siguen encontrándose, día tras día, renaciendo en la penumbra para volver a elevarse, a deslumbrar.

Así, pues, había llegado la adolecencia acompañada de pequeñas torrentes; doce años tenían, según recuerda.

Era otoño. Los otoños son inolvidables: hay pasto frío por la mañana y hojas, tantas hojas de tantos colores, por la tarde; un día es lluvioso y helado y al siguiente es soleado, cálido. Y en las noches uno es calentito, encerrado en el hogar junto al fuego o la calefacción, acurrucado entre sábanas y un colchón.  
Esa tarde había dos tazas con té enfrentadas y una pequeña bandeja con dulces de merienda.  
Las pecas de Yamaguchi -pensaba Kei cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente- crecían conforme a él. Eran... lindas. Iban con su rostro, su ser; agradable.  
Tsukishima, por otro lado, aún no cambiaba los anteojos por lo que tenía unos horribles de pasta negra gigante e incómodos, sumando el hecho de que aunque no pareciese sí le afectaba que lo señalasen con el dedo respecto a ello, a cómo se veía. Sin embargo, siempre volvía a su compañero, dos imanes, y olvidaba del resto, de burlas o lo que sea porque, _ah_ , al final los demás eran idiotas.

Se acomodaba un poquito los anteojos (gesto de mera costumbre) antes de elegir alguna masita cuando, con la mano en el aire, Yamaguchi lo congeló con sus palabras.

— Si tu apellido empieza con té — balbuceó, Kei no pudo evitar por reflejo, cual juego tonto de palabras, mirar las tazas sobre la mesa. Pronto Yamaguchi habló más alto, más seguro —, y mi nombre empieza con té, entonces donde tu terminas yo comienzo, y en donde yo termino tú comienzas. ¡Somos infinitos! — exclamó, migas en las esquinas de su boca. Fue, probablemente, lo más infantil que Kei oyó nunca y, sin embargo, subieron espontáneamente todos los colores, las sensaciones y cosquillas de sonrisas al mismo tiempo, viajando hacia distintos sentidos, hacia todos lados, y él los sintió, en cada parte de su ser como la revelación del siglo.

Bueno, había sido complicado entenderlo. Tú, yo, comenzar, terminar: un laberinto inocente. No obstante, luego de unos instantes de proceso, de pensarlo y repetirlo logró descubrirlo. _Ah_. Yamaguchi era un genio.

— Está bien — dijo, culminando una _pequeñísima_ sonrisa.  
Estaba genial.

También, como todo par que sube y baja en la imaginaria montaña rusa de la vida, ambos descubren peleas pues todos los amigos las tienen; tonterías, unas más o menos serias, sin desacreditar los problemas de los adolescentes, porque todas las cabezas son diferentes y allí se aviva un mundo, se incendia o apacigua.

Tsukishima tiene un temperamento particular. Lo sabe y ha sobrellevado la carga durante años, los murmullos de que Yamaguchi debería buscarse otros amigos, que merece más en cuanto a calidad y tantas cosas que él a principio, bueno, acumulaba y reía porque deslizaba en él para irse por donde llegó, pero paulatinamente quizás dejó a la piedra convertirse en una gran roca. Así que explotaba, se desquitaba con quien no debía de manera que terminaba acreditando todos esos estúpidos comentarios. Y él era, por lo tanto, aún más estúpido.  
Pero enseguida -rara vez duraba largo tiempo- coincidían al arreglarse, destruyendo sus orgullos innecesarios. Tal vez Yamaguchi le compraba una gaseosa luego de algún entrenamiento y regresaban así, cada vez más apegados, en el camino a casa. Otras veces Kei ignoraba las peleas y se escabullía (donde sea que Yamaguchi estuviese) y acompañaba, callado, complaciente, hasta que el hielo se derretía y volvían a empezar justo donde habían dejado; cualquier conversación, cualquier detalle de la vasta vida.  
Los años siguieron pasando.

Él ya no presta atención a los murmullos. Son zumbidos lejanos, porque tiene otras cosas en la cabeza: los estudios, el voleibol, la amistad y Yamaguchi.  
Un día, como por casualidad o un simple movimiento natural ya incrustado en las costumbres del ser, Tsukishima se detiene, toma su mentón y lo besa en la boca. Es repentino y Yamaguchi hablaba sobre alguna cosa que más tarde recordará porque de pronto nació la enorme necesidad de besarlo, de _quererlo_ mejor. En efecto, todo aquello que pudo haber imaginado, derretirse o florecer, sucede como un trueno. Y se sumergen en busca de más.  
Cuando se alejan, más tarde, tan tarde, Yamaguchi lo observa desconcertado durante un segundo (nubes y sol en su espalda), el resto es una sonrisa gigante y más acercamientos, primeros efímeros y vergonzosos para después acabar con toda agonía puesto que han estado toda la vida ensimismados el uno con el otro que, de alguna forma, esto también tenía que suceder.

Después de todo son un círculo, siempre regresando al otro.

Y el murmullo, finalmente, se apaga.

Se encuentran más besos.


End file.
